El mañana de nuestro destino
by ZeekLaerers
Summary: "Desde tiempos inmemoriales había sido alabado como el Héroe de la luz y los cielos, Paladín del tiempo, Campeón de Hyrule. Su propio valor y coraje vibraba, una intensa llama que surgía del tuétano de sus huesos y lo obligaba a levantarse en contra de la tiranía, la opresión y la iniquidad que contemplaba en cada vida." Serie de Drabbles/Oneshots.
1. Al filo del destino

**Entrada I:**

* * *

 _ **Al filo del destino**_

* * *

Luchar contra el destino era tan ingenuo como resistirse a la muerte, y tan estúpido como huir de las propias consecuencias; él lo había aprendido. En algunas vidas mediante experiencias apacibles entre satisfacciones, y en otras mediante la pena de la desgracia entre tribulaciones.

Victorias y triunfos que le enseñaron que tomar las riendas de su destino era más determinante que los propios dictados de la providencia que encarnaba. O dolores y angustias que le acarrearon sufrimiento por blasfemar lo que le correspondía por divino designio. Desde tiempos inmemoriales había sido alabado como el Héroe de la luz y los cielos, Paladín del tiempo, Campeón de Hyrule. Su propio valor y coraje vibraba, una intensa llama que surgía del tuétano de sus huesos y lo obligaba a levantarse en contra de la tiranía, la opresión y la iniquidad que contemplaba en cada vida.

¿Pero acaso él había pedido el don de la inmortalidad del alma? No. Jamás. Y en ocasiones lo repudiaba. El no poder simplemente descansar en paz luego de una vida como un guerrero honorable, un rey respetado, o en algunas encarnaciones como un simple padre de familia que había tenido el placer de ver crecer a sus hijos, nietos y hasta bisnietos, y que estaba deseoso de partir, viejo y satisfecho.

No podía simplemente cumplir esa etapa elemental de todo mortal, cerrar su ciclo, y tener fe en que sería recordado por sus buenas obras. Si retrocedía al inicio de todo esa eterna lucha existencial, su génesis había sido mediante una maldición, que lo obligaba a regresar en blanco al vientre de una mujer que no tenía idea de que en sus entrañas crecía el ungido de Farore, criarse sin conocimiento alguno de que en su legado había tanta sangre, agonías, fallos y derrotas. Tener que superar la consternación de encarar al destino, una vez más.

Dejar de existir en ocasiones era el único consuelo viable. Dejar de ser parte de ese espacio, de ese tiempo, dejar de fingir ser el alba, cuando las penumbras eran lo que poseían su ser. Saber que su nacimiento y presencia como mortal significaba solo una cosa: Nubes maliciosas circundando la tierra de las Diosas. Su propia existencia era emisario de que la paz sería cortada por el que siempre iba a renacer, la causa de toda la oscuridad en sus vidas, en los corazones de sus ancentros y en el pasado del Reino. Su oponente eterno.

Él, y solo él.

Era un bucle demencial... Que amenazaba con arrancarle cada resquicio de lo que lo hacía un ser vivo, hasta convertirlo en lo mismo que había jurado destruir: Un ser insatisfecho y harto de lo que su vida depuraba. Pero había una entidad que lo mantenía ahí, con el juicio y la determinación que siempre tenía, una luz preciosa que aliviaba el dolor de su ser.

Ella, y solo ella.

* * *

 **N.A:**

Bueno pues, ya hace bastante que tenía deseos de iniciar con un fic con el específico propósito de practicar con los drabbles y oneshots, princiaplmente del primero. Así que aquí estamos :D

La publicación de estos fragmentos será semanal, todos los domingos a la tarde-noche. Como ya dije, mi reto personal será canalizar escritos en menos de un promedio de 500 (Drabble) u 1000 palabras (Oneshot). Otra ventaja es que me di cuenta que estos fragmentitos son fáciles de elaborar, el mayor traspié es pulirlos, así que ya tengo cinco drabbles iniciados xD Es decir, cinco semanas de este fic ya archivados prácticamente listos para publicar, y en aumento. Calculo darles un máximo de 20-25 entregas, pero si surgen más ideas (Actualmente ya tengo pensados los próximos 12 fragmentos) puede que extienda este límite.

La **E** **ntrada II** se titula:

* * *

 _ **Himno a la Princesa**_

* * *

No se lo pierdan :)

Ya que algunos escritos con contenido maduro, erótico y/o violento, me quito la presión de moderarme y de una lo pongo **M**. En su gran mayoría serán de **Aventura/Romance** , y sí, **ZeLink**.

Para los que siguen mi fic de **Diosa del destino** , aviso que está bastante adelantado la próxima actualización, y publicaré sin falta antes de que acabe abril. La cuestión es que en algunos aspectos del capítulo 4 se me ha dificultado, sumado al hecho de que tuve asuntos personales y laborales. Una vez despache ese cap, la publicación seguirá quincenal, o hasta semanal, ya que a partir de ahí me sentiré totalmente en mi salsa con lo que tengo planeado. Si no han tenido la oportunidad de leerlo, les invito a darle un vistazo.

Y sobre **Génesis de la Extinción** , tengo bastante adelantado el siguiente capítulo, dentro de poco también lo publicaré ;D

En fin, les invito a seguir a este fic, para que así les llegue directamente la notificación de las actualizaciones, y también son bienvenidos todos sus comentarios que siempre ayudan a dar ánimos.

Nos vemos.


	2. Himno a la Princesa

**Entrada II**

* * *

 _ **Himno a la Princesa**_

* * *

 _¡Firmes, avancen, siervos de Hylia!_

 _Defiendan con honra los mansos y su paz._

 _El miedo querrá silenciarlos_

 _No permitan que logre doblegarlos._

 _..._

 _¡Avancen sin desmayar, siervos de Hylia! Anuncien que nada jamás los detendrá_

 _Santo el Rey y su gran benignidad, su poder y valor no tendrán par._

Cantaban con fuerza y orgullo los soldados del más poderoso ejército de todo el continente, la Armada Real de Hyrule. El pelotón en guardia y posicionados proclamaban al unísono en pulcro orden y sobresaliente disciplina, en presencia de la Familia Real de Hyrule a lo alto de un pedestal.

El Rey, la recientemente coronada Reina —que fácilmente podría parecer la hermana de la Princesa—, y la única heredera al trono, Zelda Christinne Harkinian Hyrule, divina, estoica y distante como siempre.

 _El aguerrido soldado de Din_

 _Afronta las pruebas con furia y furor._

 _No deja que lo venza el mundo_

 _Y jamás se desvía de su rumbo._

 _..._

 _¡Avancen sin desmayar, siervos de Hylia! Anuncien que nada jamás los detendrá_

 _Santo el Rey y su gran benignidad, su poder y valor no tendrán par._

El comandante del ejército y la capitana del mismo estaban al frente mirando a la formación, realmente complacidos del fruto de su guía. No obstante, sus ojos se clavaron repentinamente al punto débil de su legión...

Ojos azules, cabello rubio y contextura algo delgada. Para su horror, el cadete Link Wyhert estaba con un gesto atontado, más de lo usual, y eso era preocupante. El joven miraba con fascinación a la Princesa, y decir que eso era una falta de respeto según el protocolo era quedarse corto.

Estaba extasiado al observar a una diosa en la piel de una mortal, sus cabellos caramelo, ojos de color hielo, tan frío como su misma aura, y su piel de fina porcelana.

El comandante estaba musitando con ira el apellido de Link, tratando de llamarle la atención sin interrumpir el acto solemne. Si ese muchacho no lo mataba de un ataque de nervios, él lo lapidaría vivo luego de acabar con todo eso.

 _Con arrogancia, los hombres de maldad_

 _Desprecian a Nayru, su sapiencia y verdad._

 _Gloriosos su nombre portamos_

 _Su alabanza orgullosos proclamamos._

 _..._

 _¡Avancen sin desmayar, siervos de Hylia! Anuncien que nada jamás los detendrá_

 _Santo el Rey y su gran benignidad, su poder y valor no tendrán par._

Ya el comandante había insultado en su mente toda la ascendencia femenina de su cadete con adjetivos nada decorosos. Y Link seguía en su burbuja, contemplándola, admirando cada movimiento de la susodicha.

Esperen... ¿Ella le estaba correspondiendo la mirada?

 _Sigamos a la ama del valor_

 _Su fuerza, coraje y su intenso valor._

 _Lucharemos por su grandeza y gloria_

 _Y haremos leyendas sus historias._

 _..._

 _¡Avancen sin desmayar, siervos de Hylia! Anuncien que nada jamás los detendrá_

 _¡Santo el Rey y su gran benignidad, su poder y valor no tendrán par!_

Era el último coro, y debía ser finalizado con el emblemático y sincronizado alzamiento de sus espadas, para luego reverenciar al Rey. El comandante vio con horror que todos sus soldados hicieron a la perfección la rutina, excepto Link. Este último se percató de que había roto totalmente la prolijidad del conjunto, estando de pie mientras sus compañeros ya se habían arrodillado; algunos estaban aguantando la risa por la monumental metedura de pata que había cometido Wyhert.

Con torpeza, Link intentó hacer el movimiento ya retardado. Pero al sacar su espada, se le fue de la mano, escuchándose el chirrido agudo del metal contra el piso en medio de ese silencio... Y la Familia Real miró directamente hacia el responsable...

Como era de esperarse, el comandante gritó el apellido de Link con todas sus fuerzas, al verse humillado delante de su majestad por culpa de ese crio.

* * *

Y ahora estaba pagando muy caro por lo que hizo. Ya había anochecido, y Link aun se encontraba en la posición en la que le correspondía, en el medio del campo. La enorme diferencia es que estaba totalmente sólo, cantando el himno de la Armada, y su voz hacía eco. Ese había sido su castigo, ya llevaba seis horas ahí. Le faltaban otras dos, en las que no podía detener su entonación. Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había vuelto a empezar la canción, y el frío del ambiente estaba jodido.

— _Gloriosos su nombre portamos..._

 _Y su alabanza orgullosos proclamamos..._ —

Ahí la voz de Link se frenó un instante, ya afónico; le ardía la garganta. Y en ese instante solo podía pensar en una cosa... Ella le había sonreído ¿O habían sido ideas de él?

—¡No te oigo Wyhert! ¡No pares si no quieres que usen tu culo como trinchera!—

—Sí... Señor...

 _Avancen sin desmayar... siervos de Hylia... Anuncien que nada jamás los detendrá..._

 _Santo el Rey y su gran benignidad, su poder y valor no tendrán par..._ —

¿Sería posible que sí le sonrió? Dando un suspiro, decidió dejar de hacerse tontas y desquiciadas esperanzas, y continuó con la cuarta maldita estrofa.

* * *

 **N.A:**

xD

De verdad me gustó mucho cómo quedó este, espero que también haya sido de su agrado esta segunda entrada :D Sobre todo me divertí demasiado componiendo todo un himno para el Reino de Hyrule, posiblemente lo vuelva a usar en un futuro fic jeje. Al igual que esta dinámica de ZeLink

Muy bien, paso a publicar rapidito porque debo seguir escribiendo **Diosa del destino** , que por algunos asuntos en estos últimos días se me retrasó aun con el notable avance que llevaba, pero esta casi listo. Intentaré publicar en la noche, o a más tardar mañana.

En fin, espero saber qué tal les pareció, y qué les gustaría ver en un futuro drabble ;)

La **Entrada III** se titula:

* * *

 _ **Nómada**_

* * *

Nos vemos el próximo Domingo!


	3. Nómada

**Entrada III**

* * *

 _ **Nómada**_

* * *

Vacío, simplemente y llanamente se sentía así, nada más podría definirlo mejor, solo así podría describirlo: Completamente vacío. Su existencia era efímera y tan voluble.

Toda su vida cabía en una alforja; a eso se reducía todo, a eso se resumía su luchar en el mundo. Buscar el amparo de alguna cueva abandonada por bestias, protegerse de cualquier peligro exterior, y comer de la bondad de la naturaleza; sus reflejos y habilidades no eran los mismos después de cien años en un sueño comparable a la muerte.

Su subsistencia dependía de eliminar demonios con métodos cobardes a su parecer, tener que equiparse con armas rudimentarias e inútiles, y verse obligado a comer la carne de las presas de otros depredadores. Eso era lo que debía ser, un animal más en el despiadado medio que lo rodeaba.

Todo había sido como un nuevo comienzo, un segundo nacimiento; No tenía guía alguna que lo acompañara, ni orientación propia, solo un instinto que no permitía que su duda se interpusiera a la determinación. Simplemente lo impulsaba a sobrevivir por una causa mayor que ni él mismo conocía, o que simplemente no podía recordar.

Era algo que meditaba de forma recurrente, abrigado con prendas harapientas de moblins y cerca de una improvisada hoguera a la sombra de una roca, refugiado de las tempestuosas lluvias torrenciales que invadían las mesetas hylianas. O sentado a lo alto de las atalayas del puente de Hylia contemplando la majestuosidad de Farodra, sintiendo la brisa y su aura electrificante erizar sus poros aun a cientos de yardas a la distancia. Y también en circunstancias que lo llevaban al límite de su propia cordura, cuando lo únic que levantaba su moral era adentrarse en el agua de algún lago de los innumerables que encontraba en sus extensos recorridos.

En cada momento esa pregunta lo acosaba.

¿Por qué estaba ahí?

Extrañamente, sentía estar en donde pertenecía. No necesariamente cómodo, satisfecho, ni mucho menos conforme. Pero dejarse guiar por el viento era lo único que le apetecía, lo que su naturaleza clamaba. No pertenecer a ningún sitio, a algo, o a alguien; no tener nada lo mas remotamente cercano a un hogar. Perseguido por el perpetuo silencio verbal que lo acompañaba en la infinidad de las llanuras, alejado del confín de los confines que nadie más se atrevía a explorar.

Era libre.

Pero no se sentía completo. Tenía la sensación de que dejaba una parte de sí en cada lugar que descubría, en cada persona que conocía, y en cada amistad que despedía con un incierto y monocorde: "Hasta pronto". Era el costo de esa relativa plenitud, lo que su ser pedía deseosa de exhalar cada aliento salvaje, sin perder la conexión con toda la creación de Farore.

Quería las respuestas a las pregutas de su propia presencia en ese mundo, porque inconscientemente, anhelaba encontrar la verdadera libertad de su prisión: Las tinieblas de sus recuerdos. Solo quería saber el porqué abrió los ojos sin dudarlo al oír la petición de esa voz celestial, si lo que su alma siempre había querido era dormir para nunca más despertar.

* * *

 **N.A.**

Y publicado. Este es el tercero, y hasta ahora uno de mis preferidos :) Espero les haya gustado. Quise plasmar el dilema de quienes vagan por el mundo, y espero haber logrado el cometido plasmando el fragmento con una ambientación de Breath of the Wild.

Muchas gracias por su apoyo y comentarios :D

Bueno, la siguiente entrada, la **Entrada III** se titula:

* * *

 _ **Tortura**_

* * *

Saludos :D


	4. Tortura

**Entrada IV**

* * *

 **Tortura**

* * *

No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí, aunque no le importaba en lo absoluto. Había dejado salir cada deseo, rabia, enojo y desdén que contenía durante tanto.

Con un placer más inmenso de lo que era capaz de admitir, el rubio volvió a estrellar su puño recubierto por su guantelete metálico contra la cara de Ganondorf. El gerudo estaba aparentemente indefenso, encadenado de todas sus extremidades como un animal, permanenciendo de rodillas. Nada que ver con sus portes más gloriosos como el intocable autócrata que era. Estaba completamente desaliñado, sucio, con sus cabellos mugrosos y barba descuidada, retenido en una cueva en condiciones deplorables, vestido con una harapienta túnica que a duras penas cubrían su inmensa anatomía. Se veía patético, pero había algo que nada podía arrancarle a Ganondorf; su mirada cargada de orgullo, y su sonrisa supurante de cizaña. Parecía disfrutarlo.

Y eso hacía que Link explotara con mayor descontrol. Sin ningún autodominio le acertó un rodillazo en el cuello al gerudo, y de un último puñetazo lo derribó al suelo. El rubio hizo una mueca de dolor... Se había roto un nudillo por la fuerza desmedida, y con repugnancia vio como su sangre roja se extremezclaba con la de color verdosa de Ganondorf. El susodicho escupió fluido vital por la boca, y comenzó a reír por lo bajo, mostrando que había perdido varios de sus dientes a lo largo de su reclusión. Link se echó al suelo, sentándose junto a su enemigo, completamente tembloroso. El sayo le apretaba el cuello, estaba sudando frío. Sus dientes rechinaban de ira involuntariamente, y sus sienes punzaban.

Ganondorf solo seguía riendo, recostándose más cómodo sobre su espalda, exhalando con éxtasis.

—¿Qué es tan divertido?—preguntó Link notablemente exasperado al ver a su mayor enemigo totalmente tranquilo, despreocupado.

—Tú. Eres tan absurdo. Te alaban por ser un héroe, pero te complace verme aquí. Buscas erradicar el miedo de los inocentes, aunque anhelas de forma enfermiza que yo te demuestre miedo y desesperación. Y lo peor, dices amar a la encarnación de Nayru, y aun así no eres capaz de hacer lo necesario para que yo te diga donde encontrarla, si es que sigue viva—respondió Ganondorf, mirándo a los ojos del hyliano, sin desvanecer su sonrisa.

En menos de un segundo Link ya se había levantado para comenzar a azotar sus puños contra la cara del gerudo, sin ápice de piedad o control. Lo agarró del cuello para estrellar su cabeza contra el suelo, usándolo como un juguete, una basura deshechable para pisotear cuanto quisiera.

—Me lo dirás, maldito infeliz...—amenazó con profunda rabia Link. Eran otros ojos, otra aura, un lado que siempre estuvo sepultado en su interior. Pero esa sombra estaba emergiendo del alma del paladín; estaba gozando de tener bajo sus talones al autor de sus desgracias.

—¿Qué te he dicho desde el inicio? Lo confesaré cuando finalmente seas capaz de torturarme y dejes de ser un hipócrita. Te diré donde encontrarla con todo el placer posible, cuando por fin vea que te quiebres—estipuló Ganondorf, sin dudarlo, sin titubear. Su palabra siempre era amén, aun cuando estaba hundido y sin medios, era capaz de controlarlo todo, manipular a sus enemigos como se le antojara. Era imposible someterlo.

Por una maldita vez Link quería sentir que la vida del gerudo estaba en sus manos, verlo suplicar, arrastrarse en agonía y humillarse por piedad. Solo una vez. Pero lo que realmente importaba, era rescatar a Zelda. No había dormido ni tocado bocado desde la última vez que la vio. Link desfallecía en su interior al preguntarse las condiciones de ella, si siquiera tenía algo para comer o beber...

¿Estaba...?

Esa pregunta era la que nunca podía terminar de hacer. Solo se aferraba a una ciega esperanza, una que se desvanecía segundo tras segundo.

En un trance, Link se había levantado lentamente soltándo a su víctima. Dio pasos lentos y arrastrados, acercándose a sus armas. Su espada, navaja, gancho, arco y flechas. Lo haría. Arrancaría a Ganondorf pedazo por pedazo si era necesario.

El gerudo miró con atención las acciones de Link, sintiéndose complacido al verlo regresar, con todas sus herramientas, y un gesto vacío en su rostro, una mirada muerta, de determinación forzada, pero con un destello de desbordante deseo.

Por voluntad propia, Ganondorf se sentó en el suelo, extendiendo lo más que podía su cuerpo, dejándose completamente vulnerable para que link procediera como se le antojara.

—Pueden pasar dos cosas. Que te repudies a ti mismo, y pierdas una parte que tu princesa ama, o puede que lo difrutes y te des cuenta de cuanto te gusta, y ahí lo perderás absolutamente todo. Yo espero con todas mis fuerzas que lo disfrutes, así que por favor, comienza. No puedo con la intriga...—Luego de decir esas palabras, pudo escuchar como Link sacaba espada de forma cautelosa, rozando el filo contra la funda.

Los guardias que custodiaban la entrada del calabozo en la que estaba encerrado Ganondorf no se atrevieron a intervenir. Durante las siguientes horas, lo único que podían oír eran los desquiciados y escalofriantes gritos del rey de las gerudos, entremezcladas con carcajadas de agonía placentera, gozando de ver como su némesis desde tiempos inmemoriales se había hundido junto con él en la perpetua oscuridad, en el nombre de su amada.

* * *

 **N.A.**

Pfff. Hace mucho que quería mostrar un poco de sadismo y corrupción. Me complací el capricho.

Espero les haya gustado. Disculpen que la semana pasada no publiqué drabble, tuve fallos en el internet durante seis días, así que decidí publicar hoy y seguir la secuencia de domingos en la tarde.

La **Entrada V** se titula:

* * *

 _ **Libídine**_

* * *

Nos vemos el domingo :D


End file.
